I'm on another planet with you
by Jester Of Laughs
Summary: When we met, was it fate? Or another one of your coincidences?


You held my hand as we walked along the bridge, talking as we walked. I remember this well because your eyes looked so distant and beautiful as you were talking to me, making sure I didn't drift off into what was the endless beauty of you.

You used to tell me all your imperfections, how every little thing you did was wrong and how you tried so helplessly into making yourself better. And how every time you felt helpless like you weren't good enough. I know this simply because I loved every inch of you, flawlessly.

You told me you were an outcast in the past days, when you went to high school. You told me of your first love, Luna. You told me how she cast you to the side. You told me you used to miss her.

I wished I could be Luna, when you loved her, just for a day. I want you to love me.

You only stared on and listened to the wind and leaves. You heard the river beneath our feet as did I, and I never felt so happy and disconnected in my life. I cut myself off from everyone and I felt happy.

You smiled when I kissed you, and then you kissed back. I felt so much happier then I ever had, only when you agreed and complied. Only then, I felt complete.

You held my hand tighter as you kept staring deep in thought. I was only looking at you with few thoughts in my head.

_Gill, and someday, my Gill._

We were silent with only a river and a few brown birds in the distance to pierce the silence. I was complete.

Finally, I was complete.

It was only a moment but it seemed like an eternity, it was only a few hours that seemed like five minutes. It was only a few looks that made me hooked. It was only a few conversations that made me want to hear you more often. It was only a meeting that made me happy.

You told me many things, about your views on the goddess (How your a believer but you don't devote your time to it), You said your favorite thing ever was tomato juice and anything to do with it (Have you ever wondered who left them on your desk each day?) and your family (Mother and Father, your supposed sister you talk about...)

I have never fallen so much deeper in you then I would in the sea, drowning so happily in your life and tales as the words swim by in schools, smiling and sometimes frowning at me, like how I come over to annoy you each day and how you won't admit you like it (I heard the conversation with Elli).

I could sit here and talk about everything you do, all the things I love and how I hate some things. I could tell almost everything about you, but I won't, because it would hurt too much. I don't... think I can handle that right now, when you think nothing of me.

You turn your head to look at me and I feel contentment in you. I don't want to release my hand as we walk away nearing my home but that also means I will miss you and my heart will grow fonder at your next visit to me.

You told me that fate has a way of being a devious witch, spinning it's web and trapping all who dare to enjoy it. You also told me that sometimes coincidences have their sly ways of creeping up on her and springing at unexpected times, and you have never made me think of something like this in my life.

When we met do you think it was fate? Or just one of your coincidences? I could say the same for you, my beautiful Gill, but you are just my miracle.

I see my home in the distance that we walk. I feel so deeply depressed when I see it, because I know you will leave again. Do you ever think of me that way Gill? Do you wish we could walk longer? Do you wish you could say things to me that you could never tell anyone else?

We reach my door and you hesitate to let my hand go. I step on my porch and fumble with the keys in my shaking hand, and finally slip it in and push the door open. I turn after turning on the light and you are smiling at me.

"See you again Angela..." He smiled and pushed his hand through his hair. I love his smile and habits.

"Yeah, tomorrow, same time!" I cheerfully said. He waved and walked away as I slowly shut the door.

Smiling to myself I lean backwards and rest among the door; sinking back into it and breathing in the scent of my home. I pick up a white and pink tipped flower that he had given me for firefly festival, and hold it close to my heart.

Next time, Gill Hamilton, I think I'm going to take you home with me.

**So I decided to write this for inspiration. I was feeling brought on by a sudden drought of sadness, for a reason unknown.**

**If you would like to here me talk about it, here goes...**

**I got in late for Gym Class last year, it was a mixture of the grade sevens (Me) and the grade eights. The one most popular guy and the most popular girl were there as captains for their team. There were three people left; Me, and two other REALLY unpopular guys.**

**The most popular guy "John" smiled as he looked at me, sneered, and picked another unpopular guy, and when he denied not wanting to play he chose the second one. He denied too, then John stepped back and said "Pass".**

**Every one started to laugh and snicker, even the two teachers present.**

**I then asked to go upstairs to read in the library, and they, laughing, pointed at the door for me to leave.**

**A few of the popular girls (After the game) laughed and asked why I left in a mocking tone.**

**So I don't know why that suddenly came to me, but now I am feeling pretty depressed. **

**So, review for my happiness, for only when I get them I feel like life is worth it.**

**Question 1: Do you think I should make this into a full fledged story, or keep it as a oneshot?**

**-The Bloody Mad Hatter-**


End file.
